All This Confusion
by WiccidKaye
Summary: Uchiha Fugaku and Mikoto adopted Sakura as their daughter when she was little. Sasuke thinks he might have feeling for her. Does Sakura have feelings for him? Would their realationship last? M for lemons in later chapters. Will list couplings later.


BEFORE I start this chapter, I'ma make a list....not everyone can speak japanese, so I'll translate...

1. "What are you doing, Father?"

2. "Um..."

3. "Ah! I'm so sorry!..."

4. ".....Yeah."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

It was hot in the house. Simple as that.

Not just hot; it was _hell_. The power went out, so no air conditioning, no fans. Thanks to that long-ass power outage, all the food was in a bunch of coolers and the pool was algae filled. On top of that, they were having a record heatwave.

All this shit, in Sasuke's opinion, was the world's way of showing him how much it hates him. Why is that?

Sakura. This is the one time that their parents ever let Sakura walk around in a skimpy tanktop and booty shorts or Sasuke in just shorts or boxers.

You see, when Sakura was 2, her parents died in a car crash. The Uchiha family, after seeing how much time she spent with Sasuke, adopted her as their own daughter.

So Sakura is bending over- wearing a thin white tanktop with green and white short-shorts- looking through the cooler for something to eat. If Sasuke is in front of her, he sees her cleavage. If Sasuke is behind her, he gets a good view of her ass. Both of which, make him hard. He always has to run into the bathroom or his bedroom to whack off. Even if he _isn't_ in front of her or behind her, just knowing she's going through the cooler sets the raven off, making him dash for a room he can lock himself into.

Yes, he knows it isn't right to lust after the rosette. Techncally, that's his sister.

Just before she looks through the cooler for the 3rd time that morning, Fugaku and Mikoto walk into the room, holding hands. PDA; a rarity for those two.

**(1)**"Nani a tendo, Otosan?" Sasuke asked, his face devoid of emotion. His pale face was graced with a slight blush from looking at Sakura.

"Your mother and I are going out to....get some more ice for the coolers."

**(2)**"Ano... we have plenty of ice..." Sakura said softly.

"A-ano...Sakura...don't you know? The ice is melting pretty fast..." Mikoto said quickly.

"We'll need more ice soon." Fugaku added, smiling at his wife for the quick thinking.

**(3)**"Ah! Gomenasai. I didn't think of that!" Sakura said, laughing.

With that, Fugaku and Mikoto walked briskly out the back door. The raven and rosette could distinctly hear the engine of the car rev up and Mikoto whooping and hollering.

Sasuke sighed.

"They're going on another joyride..."

"Does it worry you too, Sasuke? I couldn't bear to lose another..." a lone tear rolled down Sakura's cheek. She didn't remember her real parents very well, but she does remember that she loved them a lot and how much she cried.

"Hey, cherry!" she looked back at her brother after hearing her pet name. "They're not gonna die in a car crash. If worst comes to worst, we'll have to stay with Aniki or some shit."

A chill ran through her whole body. She called Itachi aniki once and he snapped. He never agreed with his parents' decision to adopt Sakura and he resented _her_ for it. He never accepted her as a sister, but he _had _been assigned the job as Sasuke and Sakura's godfather/big bro. Sasuke had no idea that Itachi hated her. He acted so sweet to her around Sasuke. Luckily, she hadn't seen him in 5 years.

"Yeah...staying with Itachi would be pretty great." she faked a smile for his sake.

Sasuke and Sakura sat on the couch, in front of the TV.

...Where they stayed for 10 minutes.

"Wanna play poker?" Sakura suddenly asked.

**(4)**".....Hai."

They slid off the couch, in front of the coffee table to look for the cards. Once they found a deck- that had the Uchiha crest on the back, for some reason- Sasuke went to the other side of the coffee table in a flash.

"Quit doing that!" Sakura snapped.

They ended up playing poker for 5 hours.

Suddenly, after the score was too high to keep count, the power went on and the phone began to ring. They both made a quick 'celebration' as Sakura ran off to turn on the A.C. and Sasuke went to answer the phone.

"Uchiha residence."

"_Hello, this is the Police Department"_ Just those words made Sasuke turn dead white._ "Is this one of Mikoto and Fugaku's children?"_

"Hai." he said numbly.

Sakura walked into the kitchen. "Sasuke, who is-" She immediately knew something was wrong.

There was a pause on the other end.

"_A few hours ago, your parents were admitted to the hospital. They...they had been shot. They did everything they could...but they just passed a few minutes ago. I'm sorry." _Sasuke stood, paralyzed. There was a click that came from the phone. He dropped it.

"Sasuke! What's wrong?!" Sakura screamed.

"I told you they wouldn't get into a car accident....they were shot and killed." Sasuke said monotonously.

_-End of Chapter 1-_

_**Kuni-chan:**__ Okay, I know I'm not as good at this as others are!! It sucks!! BUT, I have a secret weapon to make it better...later. lol I need to really turn on the air conditioning...I was wearing nothing but a tank top and Michigan State shorts, pretty much dying in my room when I came up with the beginning to this story. XD_


End file.
